Two fold trouble
by neveah1
Summary: Angel discovers the one thing that no man can control,that is love , and who you fall in love with. He isn't to happy when his daughter teaches him this lesson


Two-folded Trouble-1 I have taken this story down to revise it, thanks to Imzadi, gopie, Kiwikatipo and others, which I cannot remember right now. However, I have taken a class and so far have gotten fab grades. Therefore, here is the rewrite, and lets remember it was only a TV show gives others somewhat of a break.

Disclaimer I do not own anything from Angel or Supernatural if it goes that way.

**A/N**

Therefore, to repeat myself – Instead of one child there is two Connor and Lily, they are twins. Connor was taken away but Lorne saved Lily taking her to a much nicer dimension until things calmed down. Like Quar'Toth, people aged quickly. However, unlike the horrible place Connor went too, Lily was sent to a peaceful place. Both re-appear at the same time, Angel runs Wolfram & Hart. In addition, bonus Cordy is still alive.

Lily looked at Lorne 'Yeah, I don't think that one would work, the colors do no go together"

"You are correct my young grape vine. Angel your daughter is a gem."

Angel raised an eyebrow "Yea when she isn't costing me money" he scoffed.

Lily smiled with straight pins in her mouth "But you love me just the same "she mumbled.

Angel only shook his head; it was true he loved his kids. He went to the registering desk to look at the book. There sat a photo of Connor and Lily, who knew Darla, was having twins.

A customer got Angel's attention "Yes sir how I can help you?" The man looked at Angel "I just wanted to turn in the key; I'm heading back to Wisconsin." The man handed over the key to Angel.

"Okay let me get my desk clerk, Lily, a little help?"

Lily looked over at her dad, and strolled over, still with the pins in her mouth. She smiled as she removed the pins. "Can I help you?"

The man again told her he was leaving and enjoyed his stay.

"Thank you, would you like me to e-mail you updates as to when we have rooms available, that is if you have an e-mail address?"

The man nodded and lily wrote down his information for him, she pressed the print button and then handed him a print out of his bill.

"I'm sorry about my dad, ever since he turned this into a hotel again and he runs Wolfram & Hart, I'm guessing he is all peopled out."

The man looked at her "Angel is your father? " Lily smiled proudly "Yes he is, have a great day."

The man smiled at her and walked out of the hotel. He pulled out a cell phone and dialed a number "Yes, sir he is till here and has a very pretty daughter. Yes, I could just eat her brains, eyeballs and everything else on that little body. Okay I'm on my way back right now." As the man was turning around, Lily was standing in front of him "My brains huh? I don't think so" before he could grab her, Lily had him laid out on the ground, now hovering over him with a stake.

"Now, let's talk inside. Gunn" she called out.

A dark man walked over to them wearing a very stylish suit "lily, what do you have here?"

"I don't know, take him inside the office and find out, please."

Gunn smiled and then helped the man up "Sir, it looks like you had a nasty fall, let me help you up?" Gunn smiled as he walked them and back into the hotel. It was not a regular occurrence anymore, demons trying to k ill Lilly or Connor. Occasionally they would get a little crazy and try something.

Lily was once more watching her father over the counter of the desk "Am I good or what?" she asked aloud.

"Or what "Gunn said as he came up from behind her "that guy slit his own throat before we could even ask him anything, how ever he did have a kick ass tattoo on his arm"

"Damn it!" Lily exclaimed as he heard what Gunn had just said.

"Lily" Angel warned, "Go help Lorne with the flowers or something. Lily sighed as she left the boys to discuss what was going on, she knew it was something but just could not put her finger on it.

"Angel, that guy had a tattoo, maybe the evil lawyer are back and trying to take over for all we know. That man moved faster than anything I've ever seen, at least when it came to cutting his throat."

Angel sighed "Alright, has Wesley look into the tattoo and get back to me, if the counsel is getting back together, we have t send her some place safe." The both looked over at Lily, knowing that she most likely had a plan forming in her head as they spoke. Lily was more like Darla, than Angel cared to think about or like.

Okay that was chapter one


End file.
